Season Princesses
by Lauren Jur
Summary: I was thinking of making a movie with season princesses I made up!


Preface

In a world called Seasonsland, there lived a princess who controlled the season of winter named Crystal, a princess who controlled the spring named Tulip, a princess who controlled the fall named Autumn, and a princess that controlled the summer named Coral

Chapter 1: Crystal, the Snow Princess

The first season in Seasonsland is always the same as our normal world, it starts with winter. The name of the princess who controlled the season was Crystal. Crystal loved the months of January and February, as well as December. In January, it was always snow and February also had snow but Crystal also believed in love at first sight. Whenever she saw a cute guy on the month of February, her heart opens and asks him to be hers. The guy doesn't know her so she starts to feel down. "I want you, you don't want me! Why is that? You don't know me, but you're adorable! Yeah. I'd like to know who you are inside! Love at first, love at first. Love at first sight!" she sang. She ran up to the guy and sang, "You've just gotta have me, I really want to find who you are inside! It's love at first sight! What you don't understand is that I have a crush on you and you don't wanna hook up! Why is that? You don't know me, but heck, you're adorable! Totally adorable! And I'd love to see that smile every single day! It's almost Valentine's, what 'cha doing without someone to spend it with? You must be single; I can see it on your eyes! You must be single! Oh! I'm ready to mingle! If you would really care!" The boy ran off and Crystal started to get upset. "Oh! That's how you get away from a girl who's trying to flirt! I don't really buy it, you need to know, my cat is on a diet!" Crystal then ignored it. "If that's how you feel, fine!" In December, she's helping out on presents but they end up being snow dolls. While she was making them she sang, "I can't do this, I'm not an elf!" Then she made a huge snowstorm because she was then dressed as an elf. Next girl is spring and her name is Tulip!

Chapter 2: Tulip, the Spring Princess

The second is season is the same as well, spring. The name of the princess who controls it is named Tulip. Tulip loved the months of March, April, and May because nature sprung at the time. It was a beautiful sight for Tulip, who keeps her own garden of every kind of plant there is! What a big living yard! In the month of March, her little brother, Ryvre, made her dress up as a leprechaun, dancing around the neighborhood. Tulip never refused her little brother's plan, even though she'd die of embarrassment. So she sprung up and did it. In April, she helped decorate eggs at a farm and in May, she smelled the beautiful flowers that the April showers helped create. She then planted some more plants in her garden and watched for them to sprout. She wanted to see Crystal, the girl who controlled the winter, but such laws say that a season princess must not make contact with a princess of another season so she didn't have any luck on that one. She wished she could see Crystal turn her rain showers into snow, which would be fantastic! "If laws could say that I could meet another season princess, I'd totally go for it! But that will never happen, just if it was miracle! It may be a nice day, but I'm not gonna touch the grass now! I wanna see it look like it's covered with snow! I am a nature girl and I like to see that! It may be a nice day, but I'm not changing my mind! If laws could let me be free, I'd totally go for it! I love the nature; I'd love to meet the other girls! But laws say that I can't do that! It may be a nice day! I might as well take advantage of the laws! I will meet those girls if I want to, they can't stop me from my choices! And I don't really care if I get thrown in prison 'cause all I did was do something that was not that bad at all! If laws could only let us be free, I'd totally fall for it! I love the idea! Nature is my specialty, it's like I'm planet Earth! But the thing is, I control only one thing of it, the spring! It may be a nice day, but I can do whatever I want!" she sang. Next girl is Coral, the princess who controls summer.

Chapter 3: Coral, the Summer Princess

It's so hot out; you wanna go to the pool and wear short sleeves! All you wanna wear is a short sleeve and some shorts, am I correct? Or go to the pool in the awesome new bikini you got the other day! You can do all that with Coral. She controls the season of summer which lies in June, July, and August. Coral is the one who controls all this and she loves the beach. Whenever you tell Coral that sun isn't good for you, she doesn't listen and continues to lie in the sun. Coral also loves flip flops and skirts even in cold weather.

Chapter 4: Autumn, the Fall Princess

It's getting colder, time for school! You fetch your school clothes and get ready to go back. Autumn controls the season, her name right from the season name. She's sweet at first, and then she's spooky, but then she's ready to thank any person she sees! In September, she loves seeing all of the pretty leaves and sings about all their pretty colors. In October, she's super spooky; she turns into a vampire and can't get out of the spell until the month of November starts. In November, she thanks anyone she sees even if they hadn't done anything for her. She has even dressed as a pilgrim before and her little brother was the Native American Indian! There are no other seasons, thank you for reading my Fanfiction. I wish that this could reach Disney because I've been thinking that they should make some season princesses!

Thanks for reading, the end!


End file.
